


Начало

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Inception (2010), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какаши попадает в мир многоуровневого гендзюцу, созданный Данзо. "Какаши улыбнулся ему уголком рта. Он и правда не знал. Внутри иллюзии люди не могли сказать, как и в какой момент они оказались в том месте, где находятся, откуда и когда пришли. Чем не амнезия после тяжелой травмы на миссии?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skunsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skunsa).



> Бета: skunsa  
> Элементы кроссовера с фильмом Inception, AU в каноне, упоминание каноничных смертей.

1.  
Какаши очнулся, разбуженный собственным тяжелым, сбивчивым дыханием. Воздух с хрипом вырывался из легких, во рту стоял горький привкус лекарств, пересохшие губы саднило.  
Правым глазом Какаши видел облупившуюся побелку на низком потолке, а левый заливали, склеивая ресницы, густые мутные слезы. В сгиб локтя одной руки впивалась игла с прозрачной трубкой катетера. Другая рука, вывернутая под неестественным углом, так занемела, что ничего не чувствовала. На запястье был сомкнут наручник, цепь тянулась к спинке кровати.  
Какаши не знал, где он и как сюда попал. Не помнил, какой была его последняя миссия. Кружились в голове отдельные, несовпадающие фрагменты. Всплывали в памяти добродушные морды собак, встречающих на пороге дома, запах зеленого чая и вареного риса, шелест дождя за окном. А потом было лишь красно-черное месиво из осколков.  
– Го... спиталь? – хрипло спросил Какаши у размытого силуэта, застывшего подле койки.  
Силуэт стал резче, обозначились черты строгого девичьего лица. Медсестра.  
– Что... случилось? – шептал Какаши и тянулся к ней неловкой свободной рукой, отстраненно удивляясь своим забинтованным дрожащим пальцам. Что же его так изувечило?  
Медсестра равнодушно отодвинулась, не дала к себе прикоснуться. Открыла рот и показала на свой язык с черной печатью молчания. Три сплошные чернильные линии и две прерывистые – таким знаком клеймят в Корне АНБУ.  
Ни о чем больше Какаши её не спрашивал, с трудом, очень медленно сел на постели – онемевшая рука безвольно свесилась, звякнув цепью. Минуты текли в тишине, сырой сквозняк гулял по палате, и Какаши казалось, что чьи-то ледяные липкие ладони касаются обнаженного, не скрытого маской лица, ерошат волосы. Когда он успокоил дыхание, чтобы прошла стискивающая грудь ломота под ребрами, мысли стали прозрачными, как чистое стекло. Он ничего не помнил, но понимал, что, должно быть, провалил миссию с высоким уровнем секретности и теперь под следствием. У него большие проблемы, раз его, минуя отдел дознания, заперли в подземном штабе Корня.  
Он снова посмотрел на свои забинтованные пальцы, кажущиеся неправдоподобно длинными и тонкими в тесных белых бинтах. Если под повязкой ожоги и ободранные лоскуты кожи, значит, Какаши на полную мощность использовал техники стихии молнии, пропустив электрический разряд от плеча до кончиков пальцев.  
По левой щеке скатилась горячая слеза – плакал глаз-шаринган, сам собой двигался в глазнице.  
– Тш-ш, тише, – мягко сказал ему Какаши, чувствуя трепет мокрых ресниц. – Мы во всем разберемся.  
Вдалеке, за плотно запертой дверью послышался мерный стук. Кто-то шел, подволакивая ногу, опираясь на палку. Звук приближался, отдаваясь эхом и дробясь, становился все четче, пока не оборвался скрипом ключа в замочной скважине.  
– Шимура Данзо, – понял Какаши раньше, чем в проеме показался темный перекошенный силуэт.  
Данзо лишь безмолвно кивнул, неторопливо приблизился, шаркая по бетонному полу. Сверху вниз пристально посмотрел на Какаши.  
Лицо Данзо наполовину скрывали бинты. Его кожа, обветренная, с глубокими морщинами и коричневыми пятнами неровного загара, походила на кору старой сосны. Видимый из-под повязки черный матовый глаз щурился.  
– Ты такой же, как твой отец, – веско произнес Данзо. – Ослушался приказа. Старейшины деревни недовольны тобой.  
Какаши покачал головой.  
– Не помню. Ничего не помню.  
– И не вспоминай.  
Данзо сделал едва уловимый жест, и медсестра бесшумно покинула комнату. Данзо неторопливо продолжил:  
– Старейшины предлагают тебе два варианта. Либо ты совершишь самоубийство, чтобы искупить свою вину. Как твой отец. Либо ты отдашь себя в мои руки и станешь служить мне, приняв печать Корня и наш кодекс.  
Он наклонился и стиснул сухими холодными пальцами подбородок Какаши, заставляя запрокинуть голову и смотреть прямо в непрозрачный глаз.  
– Я убедил старейшин, что смогу контролировать тебя, и ты не выдашь секреты деревни и больше не предашь наше доверие.  
С трудом, короткими рывками Какаши поднял левое веко и пристально уставился шаринганом. Теперь он подмечал крошечные несоответствия: мир выглядел слишком уж плоским и ускользающим из фокуса, как нечеткая фотография. Не хватало деталей, все было слишком схематичным, и Какаши все яснее осознавал, что сам придает комнате глубину и объем, додумывая недостающие мелочи. Облупленная побелка, рыжие потеки в углах, металлическая тяжелая дверь – все это Какаши придумал сам.  
– Вы лжете, Данзо. Мы в гендзюцу – иллюзии, созданной вами.  
– Блефуешь. Ты не знаешь наверняка.  
Какаши улыбнулся ему уголком рта. Он и правда не знал. Внутри иллюзии люди не могли сказать, как и в какой момент они оказались в том месте, где находятся, откуда и когда пришли. Чем не амнезия после тяжелой травмы на миссии?  
– Я развею ваш морок, – тихо сказал Какаши, складывая печать тигра.  
– Глупец, – последнее, что он услышал, когда комната почернела и сжалась до размеров рисового зерна.  
Это было только начало.

2.  
Лес у кладбища был красным от сухих кленовых листьев и тихо шелестел под каплями редкого осеннего дождя. Надгробье у могилы Минато потемнело от влаги, и по нему медленно ползла яркая улитка. Мокли две белые орхидеи со смятыми стеблями – Какаши слишком сильно сжимал их в кулаке. Где-то там, под слоем свежевскопанной земли была зарыта урна с прахом. От Минато, учителя Какаши, Желтой Молнии Конохи, осталась лишь горстка пепла с погребального костра.  
Какаши, не оборачиваясь, смотрел на могилу, но знал, что за спиной стоит Данзо. И они все еще были внутри гендзюцу, но в другом пространственном и временном аспекте.  
– Вы создали многослойную иллюзию? – тихо спросил Какаши, стягивая маску и глотая холодный воздух. – Сон внутри сна?  
Данзо наклонился, по-стариковски хрустнув суставами, и положил на могилу букет багряных камелий.  
– Хороший был человек, верный деревне.  
По неровному от морщин лицу Данзо скользили мелкие дождевые капли. Голос звучал спокойно и задумчиво:  
– Красный. Столько красного кругом. Минато бы понравилось. Цветом, как яркие волосы его жены.  
– Вы не ответили на вопрос, – чувствуя вкус воды на губах, сказал Какаши. – Сколько уровней в гендзюцу?  
– Несколько, – Данзо говорил, глядя на волнующуюся листву. – Час на первом уровне равняется одной минуте в реальном мире. Шестьдесят часов этого уровня...  
Он обвел плавным широким жестом лес и кладбище.  
– ...сопоставимы с часом на первом уровне и лишь с одной минутой в реальности. И мы будем погружаться всё глубже и глубже, а время продолжит замедляться.  
Данзо усмехнулся, растянул неподатливые губы и добавил негромко:  
– На первом уровне ты сложил печать тигра, Какаши, и пытаешься прервать мою технику, выйти из иллюзии. Но то мгновение будет длиться и длиться, превращаясь в часы и дни, пока мы не пройдем все слои моего гендзюцу до самого конца.  
Повисла тишина, только шелестел дождь.  
Они молча шли между надгробий по тропе, примятой среди сырой травы. Какаши подстраивался под хромающего Данзо, палка которого со всхлипом вворачивалась в мокрую землю.  
– Вы проведете со мной месяцы, если не годы, Данзо, – произнес Какаши, когда из-за деревьев показались разноцветные крыши деревни, блеклые из-за водного марева.  
– Таков мой метод вербовки в Корень. Применяю его в особых случаях, когда нужно глубоко внедриться в чужое сознание, понять человеческую душу, – с расстановкой, неспешно объяснил Данзо. – Я уже стар, Какаши, и ценю каждую минуту жизни, ведь мне не так много осталось. Внутри иллюзии я могу жить долго, бесконечно долго.  
Он закончил говорить, когда они остановились у распахнутых ворот деревни, пустынные улицы которой устилала опавшая листва. Пахло древесной гнильцой, еловой смолой и пожухшими осенними травами, как в глубине леса.  
Какаши шумно втянул носом холодный воздух.  
– Я не чую людей. Мы одни в этом мире? Лишь вы и я?  
– Лишь я и ты. Да.  
Они побрели по мягко пружинящей промокшей листве мимо безлюдных домов с темными окнами, а впереди было шестьдесят часов, два с половиной дня.  
Они провели это время в штабе деревни, в комнате отдыха, из которой открывался вид на пустые улицы, засыпанные листвой, и реку с застывшей неподвижной водой.  
Они почти не разговаривали, думали каждый о своем, наблюдая, как садится и вновь встает неторопливое бледное солнце. Изредка пили чай, не чувствуя вкуса. Есть и спать не хотелось.  
И это было только начало.

3.  
Две соседние неприметные могилы, такие же аккуратные, серые, как и все на деревенском кладбище. Под твердой, застывшей почвой прах Рин и Обито.  
Коленям было мокро и холодно от вязкого неглубокого снега, пальцы путались в скользкой жухлой траве, Какаши лбом упирался в шершавый ледяной камень надгробья Обито. По левой щеке катились горячие крупные слезы, капали на камень. Плакал воспаленный, рывками движущийся под веком шаринган. Беззвучные рыдания волной дрожи проходили по телу и замирали, стискивая грудь.  
– Никогда я так не плакал, – закрывая лицо озябшей скрюченной ладонью, выдохнул Какаши. – Не было такого.  
– Не было, – легко согласился Данзо и опустился подле него на одно колено. – Но в моей иллюзии ты сорвался. Воспринимай происходящее как сон.  
– Вы когда-нибудь плакали во сне?  
Когда он распрямился, Данзо положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо.  
– Нет. Но я – не ты, Какаши.  
– Я слабее вас? – он стащил перчатки и утирал лицо тыльной стороной ладони. – В команде Минато – Обито, Рин и я – плаксой всегда был Обито.  
– А кем был ты? – Данзо игнорировал вопросы, сильнее стискивал пальцы.  
Какаши искоса посмотрел на него и не ответил.

После светло-серого поредевшего леса с черными стволами деревьев и голыми ветвями их вновь встретила пустующая Коноха, припорошенная снегом. Со скрипом раскачивались вывески на чайных и раменных, каркали рассевшиеся на крыше штаба вороны. Но было так тихо без людской суеты, что Какаши слышал, как скрипит снег под подошвами и негромко дышит идущий рядом Данзо.  
– Мы проведем на этом уровне сто двадцать дней, – обращаясь в пустоту, рассеянно сказал Какаши. – Я устал от вашего общества, Данзо. Предлагаю нам разойтись и жить в разных кварталах деревни.  
– Хорошо, но если ты устанешь от одиночества, то найдешь меня.  
Данзо замедлил шаг и остался за спиной бредущего все дальше и дальше Какаши.

Какаши вернулся в свой дом. Собак не было, пустовали их миски на кухне, а на деревянном полу кое-где виднелись невесомые редкие клочки подшерстка. Цветок на подоконнике увял и осыпался легкой трухой, стоило коснуться пальцем. Еды на полках и в морозильнике не было, лишь на столе стоял бумажный помятый пакет зеленого чая и одна чистая кружка. Рядом лежала раскрытая книга в яркой обложке, страницы её с шелестом перелистывались – белые, как снег, без единой строки.  
Такими же были все книги, которые так любил Какаши. Только обложки с картинками – и пустота внутри.  
Он сел за стол и долго смотрел в окно на заснеженную тихую улицу, а время застыло и не двигалось. Не было слышно привычного четкого тиканья будильника из спальни. Небо за стеклом оставалось таким же ровно-серым, как пасмурным зимним днем. Ни сумерек, ни ночи, ни утра. Ничего не менялось, лишь изредка сеялся мелкий снег да пролетали черные, как уголь, вороны, карканье которых отдавалось глухим эхом.  
Какаши пил чай, бездумно вертел в руках книгу с чистыми страницами – он знал наизусть все тексты и мог читать их мысленно, но сейчас память подводила и слова не складывались в строки. Он отправился в душ и долго сидел там, на кафельном полу под едва теплыми струями воды: их шелест убаюкивал и заполнял тишину. А когда Какаши поднялся, протер кулаком запотевшее зеркало и посмотрел на себя, то в отражении была лишь стена с дверью и никакого Какаши.  
– Ничего, – хрипло сказал себе он. – Я и так знаю, как выгляжу.  
Он представил свое усталое бледное лицо с правильными чертами, с приметной родинкой у губ, со шрамом через левое сомкнутое веко, с землистыми тенями под глазами и легкими морщинками в их уголках. И липнущие к скулам мокрые волосы, которые сейчас цветом как остывший пепел.

Какаши хотел посвятить время тренировкам и медитации, но пустота и тишина словно поглощали все его силы. Он мог только лежать на кровати и смотреть на деревянные балки потолка или сидеть за столом и пить бесконечный безвкусный чай. А за окнами по-прежнему было однотонное пасмурное небо – ни дня, ни ночи. Иногда Какаши бродил по безлюдной деревне, выходил в черный голый лес и блуждал, но наваливалась усталость – тяжелая и душная, и он возвращался в свою комнату. К молчащим остановившимся часам и книгам с чистыми листами.  
Он не знал, рано или поздно это произошло, но он сломался. И кругами рыскал по деревне, ища Данзо по едва заметным следам. Ноги сами вынесли его к маленькому деревянному дому Рин. Замерзшие, плохо гнущиеся пальцы отворили незапертую дверь, и на улицу вырвался светлый теплый пар.  
Данзо ждал его. На столе был горячий чайник и две кружки.  
– От ваших методов вербовки многие теряют рассудок, – утвердительно сказал Какаши, садясь напротив Данзо.  
– Нам не нужны слабые люди.  
Какаши медленно цедил чай и смотрел на цветы, растущие в горшках на подоконнике у ярких занавесок. Белые, сладко пахнущие камелии. Слушал треск лампочки и редкий стук капель из крана на кухне. Дом Рин был не таким, как прочие. Пустота и тишина не коснулись его.  
На свой вопросительный взгляд Какаши получил ответ:  
– Я отправил твоё сознание в гендзюцу, но ты сам создал для себя этот печальный мир без людей. На самом деле ты хочешь быть один и боишься быть один, Какаши. – Данзо пристально посмотрел на него, сузив черный глаз. – Игры разума. В доме все твои воспоминания о Рин – живые, яркие. Твои тайники с личными, сокровенными воспоминаниями.  
– И вы проникли в мои мысли о Рин, – устало сказал Какаши.  
Он думал о том, что Данзо мог бы сжечь этот дом. Или хуже – незаметно изменить его, исказив память Какаши. Возможно, это уже произошло.  
Какаши сосредоточился. Хотелось вытащить Данзо из своего сознания, как болезненную, глубоко застрявшую занозу. И пусть для этого придется ногтями разодрать кожу и пустить кровь.  
Капель на кухне стихла, лампочка зашипела и потускнела, камелии увяли, скрючившись сухими серыми стеблями.  
– Прячешь от меня мысли, – в голосе Данзо звучало одобрение. – Но, может быть, ты сам хочешь рассказать мне о себе и своей команде?  
– Нет.  
– У нас впереди долгие дни, Какаши. Скоро начнется самое интересное.

4.  
Пахло кровью.  
Во всем старом деревянном доме до тошноты пахло кровью. Кровь расползалась по полу, черная в ночи, она заполняла бороздки между досками. Тело отца лежало на правом боку, белели растрепанные волосы.  
Какаши стоял неподвижно, дыша ровно, слушая свое спокойное, мерное сердцебиение. По положению трупа, пальцам, окоченевшим на рукояти короткого меча, и лезвию, торчащему из живота, можно было определить, что отец покончил с собой. Ритуальное самоубийство. Отец подвел деревню, когда, спасая товарищей, провалил миссию. Старейшины отца не простили. Он и сам себя не простил, в последние свои дни был молчаливым и неулыбчивым, смотрел сквозь Какаши остановившимися глазами. Иногда гладил по голове так механически, словно выполнял рутинную работу. Даже не попрощался перед смертью, будто забыл, что у него есть сын.  
– Мне было шесть лет, – ровно заговорил Какаши, зная, что Данзо тенью стоит за спиной. – Я не плакал.  
Он помнил, что слез не было, лишь нечеловеческое спокойствие. Мысли текли ровным, упорядоченным потоком. Он тогда знал все инструкции на случай обнаружения тела, волноваться было не о чем, всё под контролем.  
– Сколько мы проведем на этом уровне иллюзии? Шесть лет? Я хочу похоронить отца.

Частыми сухими хлопьями с сине-черного неба валил снег. Дыхание вырывалось изо рта белым облаком. В сарае нашлась лопата.  
За домом Какаши развел костер на месте будущей могилы, чтобы легче было копать промерзшую землю. Притащил лавку, со скрипом поставил её в снег у огня и уселся, ссутулив плечи.  
– Сожги его в храме деревни и похорони прах, – сказал Данзо, осторожно садясь рядом, кости его хрустели.  
– Так и будет.  
Какаши не хотел говорить Данзо, что не решается близко подойти к телу, что ему нужно время, что ему до одури плохо на душе.  
– Я пойду с тобой. – После стольких месяцев вместе Данзо читал его мысли.  
Какаши плохо помнил, как вошел в дом, поднял на руки тяжелое одеревеневшее тело и вынес на темные заснеженные улицы. Отец был холодным, очень холодным, тянул к земле, как камень, висящий на шее. Его кровь оставляла на жилете Какаши бурые смазанные следы.  
– Данзо, скажите, что этот уровень последний. Скажите, что гендзюцу прервется и мы окажемся в реальности.  
– Ты так уязвим, Какаши, – осудил шагающий рядом Данзо. – В душе ты ранимый. Маленький гениальный ребенок. Лучший ниндзя деревни.  
Какаши сосредоточился на скрипе снега под ногами. Впереди из тьмы вырастало здание храма Огня. Из-под дрожащего века левого глаза сочилась горячая влага.

В углу комнаты курился дымок от ароматических палочек у алтаря с черно-белой фотографией улыбающегося отца.  
– Шесть лет зимней ночи, – проговорил Какаши, разливая по чашкам чай, потому что спиртного, чтобы выпить за упокой, не было. – Шесть лет с вами, Данзо.  
– Со мной, – Данзо улыбался одним уголком губ, и на щеке собирались глубокие морщины, даже шрам на подбородке перекашивало.  
Какаши долго смотрел в чашку, оцепенев. Его лежащую на столе ладонь накрыла твердая, иссеченная мелкими рубцами рука Данзо.  
– Мои соболезнования, Какаши.  
– Отец нарушил правила, подвел деревню, – Какаши теперь уставился на его неровные, с крупными выступающими суставами, стариковские пальцы. – Вы считаете, что он верно поступил, покончив с собой.  
– Да. Но я соболезную твоей утрате.  
Какаши не верил. Он высвободил руку и думал о том, что если попытается покончить с собой, то даже так не развеет иллюзию. Лишь убьет самого себя в реальности – мозг не выдержит перегрузки. Какаши впадет в кому, из которой никогда уже не выйдет.  
– Может, мне убить вас, Данзо?  
– Я умру за пару секунд в реальном мире, но здесь эти секунды превратятся в десятки месяцев. Тогда ты останешься один, Какаши. На годы.  
Какаши медленно, как во сне, перевел взгляд на его лицо.  
– Может быть, вы хотите рассказать мне о своем прошлом?  
– Возможно.  
– У нас впереди долгие дни, Данзо. Скоро начнется самое интересное.

Рассвет не наступал, время стояло на месте, но однажды, когда Какаши тихо беседовал с фотографией отца, в доме затикали часы. И теперь можно было отмерять двадцать четыре часа и ставить зарубки на деревянных перилах крыльца. Каждые сутки, составив расписание, чтобы не рехнуться, Какаши умывался холодной водой, пил чай и ходил на могилу отца. Приносил хризантемы, которые недавно расцвели в зимнем саду, где было тепло и влажно. В следующие часы Какаши тренировался с деревянным мечом и подолгу медитировал во дворе дома. Данзо наблюдал, сидя на ступенях. И одобрительно кивал ему, когда Какаши возвращался.  
Данзо большую часть времени занимался каллиграфией или ухаживал за цветами в саду – медленно, монотонно и скрупулезно. Иногда Какаши молча сидел подле него и смотрел, как ловко движутся морщинистые узловатые пальцы.  
Через два года Данзо сложил для Какаши свое первое стихотворение – о его волосах, светлых, как снег, как лепестки хризантемы, как белые пятна памяти.  
Еще через год Данзо рассказал о своем детстве и юности. И добавил, что Какаши мог бы быть ему хорошим сыном, но это ограничило бы Данзо лишь отцовскими чувствами.  
Когда минуло с того времени три года, Данзо признал, что скорое расставание с Какаши печалит его сердце.  
Какаши глядел на Данзо и разделял его грусть.

5.  
Какаши еще секунду пристально смотрел на Данзо, а потом сморгнул. Порыв теплого, пахнущего травами ветра взъерошил волосы на затылке. Зашелестела листва, и отрывисто свистнула где-то вдалеке птица, а ей вторила другая, уже ближе, в самых кустах шиповника у скамейки.  
У Какаши было ощущение, что он долго и беспробудно спал без сновидений, а теперь пришел в себя. Хотя лишь мгновение назад он оторвался от чтения и вежливо поприветствовал старейшину Данзо, севшего рядом с ним.  
– Память – удивительная вещь, – задумчиво произнес Данзо, будто такие слова много для него значили.  
Какаши кивнул и закрыл книгу. Он был настороже. Последнее время он всё чаще замечал следящих за ним людей из Корня АНБУ. Порой ему казалось, что глава этой тайной организации хочет завербовать его.  
Они недолго поддерживали формальную беседу. Обменялись парой многозначных туманных фраз. Какаши слегка поклонился и ушел, извинившись, сославшись на неотложные дела.  
Данзо не задерживал, но Какаши чувствовал спиной его тяжелый взгляд.  
На сердце отчего-то стало муторно.  
Это было только начало.


End file.
